La Carta de un Mercenario
by Zyan Rose
Summary: ¡No seas llorona! ¡Debes cumplir la promesa qué me hiciste cuando hicimos el amor! No tienes por qué llorarme… éste fue mi destino por trabajar para un ser tan despreciable cómo Naraku.


**Hoy tengo inspiración y bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo One-shot de ésta pareja tan genialosa… es mi shippeo en estos momentos. Así que bueno a leer.**

 **Desclaimer** _ **:**_ _Los personajes y escenarios de InuYasha, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

 **=Capítulo Único.=**

 **=La carta de un mercenario.=**

•

•

•

Su cabello se entrelazaba con el de él, en una pequeña danza con el viento, al mismo tiempo de qué sus bocas se fundían en un apasionante beso. Ella le miraba a él, con ferviente cariño, los ojos azules del guerrero estaban serenos. Sin palabra alguna un nuevo beso los selló.

Haciendo vibrar a ambos.

Bankotsu lo sabía, sabía qué ese día iba a morir. Era el único de los siete qué quedaba en pie… y se sentía más vulnerable qué otra persona en esos momentos, el tener a la sacerdotisa entre sus brazos era de lo más terrible para su fiero semblante… ¿Por qué? Porque temía perderla… el ya no ver esos ojos chocolates y aquella sonrisa… le daba miedo.

¿Cómo habían llegado a tanto? Ni él lo sabía. Sólo sabía qué no iba a permitir que nadie más hiriera el corazón de la mujer qué ahora estaba entre sus brazos.

Se habían entregado, entregado al amor qué el creyó no sentir.

Ironías de la vida… el juró qué nunca iba a enamorarse y ahora ahí, en su segunda vida, besaba apasionadamente a Kagome. Así es… la mujer del mitad bestia ahora era totalmente suya. Las ropas iban estorbando, en plena mañana, los pajarillos cantaban y el sol calentaba bondadosamente su piel. Deshaciéndose de las extrañas prendas de la joven miko la observó.

Era toda una diosa, Kagome, tenía sus mejillas totalmente arreboladas por la vergüenza qué sentía al verse observada por Bankotsu. Ella en sus momentos cuerdos no entendía cómo era qué se había enamorado del guerrero y había dejado de amar a InuYasha… no quería saberlo.

La mente se le nubló cuando Bankotsu comenzó a besar sus labios, de ellos bajó tiernamente hasta la clavícula y de ella descendió hasta el cuello, dónde dejó húmedos chupetes sin dejar marca. Lamiendo como si de un dulce se tratará, escuchó suspirar a la joven del futuro. Sintiéndose malvado ante la chica, desprendió con facilidad el sostén de la chica, así pudiendo admirar el hermoso semblante de Kagome, sus pechos tenían la proporción perfecta, viendo las aureolas rosadas se le antojó torturarla un poco. Haciendo gesto de su pensamiento hizo lo propio, llevando un pezón a su boca y con su mano torturaba el otro.

Podía escuchar los suspiros de Kagome , eran música para sus oídos.

—¿Quieres parar?—preguntó él, viendo directamente a la joven.

—N-no—ella misma volvió a besarlo y dejó qué Bankotsu hiciera lo propio, entre los besos apasionados ella arqueaba su espalda, sintiendo el roce de la ropa del mercenario. Él lo notó y rápidamente se deshizo de su obi y armadura, dejando sólo el hakama qué cubría el resto de su cuerpo.

Más y más besos, la joven del futuro se encontraba extasiada, podía sentir las majestuosas manos del guerrero recorrer su cuerpo. Abrió con sorpresa sus ojos cuándo el moreno, acarició su vagina por sobre la tela de la pantaleta, se avergonzó al saberse pillada.

—Estás muy húmeda… Kagome—ronroneó él en su oreja—¿Estás así por mí?

Ella tragó duro, no pudo contestarle pues Bankotsu seguía acariciando esa zona, ella también podía sentir la hombría del chico sobre la tela de la hakama. Él se rozaba constantemente con ella… quería que supiera qué estaba así solo por ella. Gimió cuando el intrépido dedo de Bankotsu barrió los pliegues de su pantaleta y se zambulló dentro de sus labios vaginales. Oh sí… estaba demasiado mojada y podía sentir una ola de calor embrujarla cuando él paseaba su dedo corazón sobre su clítoris.

Kagome era inexperta en el tema, ya que nunca había estado así con un hombre. Mucho menos con InuYasha. Con él eran abrazos y besos furtivos muy tiernos pero jamás tan apasionados como los qué le proporcionaba Bankotsu, y se sentía mal, porque le estaba gustando demasiado ser tocada por el guerrero, llegó a su primer orgasmo cuando Bankotsu terminó su tarea. Llevándose aquel dedo a su boca y mirando sensualmente a la chica.

El restante de la ropa ya no hizo falta, ambos estaban completamente desnudos, tal como Dios los había traído al mundo.

La miko estaba demasiado sonrojada, al encontrarse con la desnudez del mercenario, los ojos traviesos de Bankotsu no ayudaban mucho ya qué la miraban con cierto brillo burlón. Y solo la hacía sentirse muy avergonzada, quiso cubrirse pero él se lo impidió.

—No te tapes—dijo él roncamente, observando de pies a cabeza a la miko.

Para Bankotsu era simplemente hermosa, tenerla ahí desnuda era tan erótico… sus cabellos desperdigados sobre el tatami la hacían sexy. Sus largas piernas bien torneadas por tanta actividad física le daban el toque atlético que cualquier hombre admirará en una mujer. Y finalmente decidió besarla.

Kagome se sobresaltó por aquel inesperado beso, pero lo recibió gustosa, abrazando al mercenario para profundizar el beso, se sintió traviesa ya qué con una de sus manos libres acarició, disimuladamente el miembro erecto de Bankotsu, pudo escucharle gruñir con gusto, y en el glande ella sintió un pequeño líquido algo viscoso. No le provocó asco, si no el gusto de seguirlo tocando mientras más besos la llenaban.

Bankotsu quitó la mano de la azabache de su miembro y lo colocó en la entrada de ella, viéndola con nervios en su cara, la abrazó fuertemente y besó. Para introducirse dentro de ella poco a poco, escuchó los pequeños sollozos de la miko y sus pequeñas uñas clavarse en su espalda, no se movió hasta qué ella se acostumbrara, dando pequeños movimientos poco a poco el dolor desapareció dando paso a una nueva sensación de placer que a ambos regocijaba. Las embestidas dejaron de ser gentiles, sólo para convertirse en unas llenas de pasión y rapidez, rozaba el interior de ella y él se sentía en la gloría, al entrar y salir escuchaba los gemidos qué daba Kagome.

Poco después ella cabalgaba sobre sus caderas, él tocaba sus pechos mientras le ayudaba con los movimientos de cadera, podía ver cómo la boca de Kagome se abría repetidamente mientras se dejaba caer con todo. Era una vista qué le encantaba ver. Una qué otra posición practicaron, cuando estando en aquella posición de amantes, ambos llegaron al clímax.

—Te amo, Kagome—dijo él en su oído, dulcemente.

—Y yo a ti, Bankotsu—dijo ella, aspirando el aroma masculino qué desprendía el pecho del guerrero.

—Prométeme que pase lo que pase serás feliz Kagome.

—¡Pero tu estarás bien! Le diré a los chicos qué quiero viajar contigo—dijo la joven sintiendo un miedo en su interior.

—Sólo promételo Kagome.

—De acuerdo, lo prometo—dijo ella, haciendo un puchero y besando nuevamente al mercenario—Pero tú prométeme qué cuando matemos a Naraku, estaremos juntos.

Bankotsu la miró de mala gana, pero la besó.

—Lo prometo.

•

•

•

Y ahí estaba ella, con los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, llorarle a ese maldito engreído. No había cumplido su promesa de estar con ella. Se había muerto y no le había importado dejarla a ella sola. No había quedado rastro alguno de la banda de los siete guerreros y le dolía, le dolía no tener un lugar dónde llorar la muerte de su mercenario.

—Kagome-chan, déjalo ir—sobre su hombro, la exterminadora le dio su pésame—Aunque no me agradaba, lo siento.

—¡Es un idiota! ¡No cumplió su promesa de estar a mi lado!—exclamó muy dolida mientras dolorosas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

En esos momentos solamente estaban ellos cuatro ya qué InuYasha se había ido en busca del cuerpo de Kikyo pues, el condenado Naraku había inyectado en ella gran cantidad de miasma. El mitad bestia no quiso ver sufrir a Kagome, él también se sentía traicionado, al saber qué aquel maldito cadáver había poseído a Kagome. Y ella… le lloraba ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo es que se habían enamorado estos dos? No quiso saberlo pero, se sentía culpable y no quería saber el porqué.

Sango y Miroku miraron a la destrozada sacerdotisa, Shippo veía con pena a la joven, los tres integrantes del InuTachi asintieron, y en silencio, el monje silenciosamente le entregaba a Kagome una carta.

—¿Qué es esto?—se secó las lágrimas.

—El joven Bankotsu, me lo dejo para usted, señorita—sonrió Miroku y acarició la coronilla de la miko.

—G-gracias—hipó un poco, y tratando de calmarse por el reciente llanto leyó con atención la siguientes líneas.

 _Miko:_

 _¡No seas llorona! ¡Debes cumplir la promesa qué me hiciste cuando hicimos el amor! No tienes por qué llorarme… éste fue mi destino por trabajar para un ser tan despreciable cómo Naraku. Le he pedido al monje qué si yo llegase a morir te entregue ésta carta, si la tienes en tus manos es porque he muerto._

 _Kagome… por favor, cumple la promesa de ser feliz… aunque no sea conmigo. Debes hacerlo, debes de ser feliz…_

 _¿Sabes por qué? Porque es seguro que estés embarazada de un pequeño bastardo igual a su padre… ¿O qué ya se te olvido? En estos tiempos aún no hay anticonceptivos._

 _Te amo, Kagome. No lo olvides pequeña sabandija._

 _Cuida del pequeño o pequeña, claro si estás embarazada._

 _Bankotsu._

Más lágrimas amargas llenaron su ser, su mano se hizo puño, arrugando la carta que él le había escrito, sabía que se iba a morir y no le dijo nada. Lloraba de tristeza, sí de inmensa tristeza, pero una pequeña esperanza nacía cuando el mercenario le mencionaba el embarazo de un bebé suyo. Quiso hacerse a la idea de qué si, qué si podía ser posible que estuviera embarazada de Bankotsu y por esa criatura iba a salir adelante.

—Cumpliré mi promesa, Bankotsu—dijo al cielo, imaginando la sonrisa socarrona qué el mercenario en muchas ocasiones le regaló—Saldré adelante si estoy embarazada, por éste bebé tuyo y mío.

Se limpió las lágrimas y un fuerte abrazo de su amiga Sango la reconfortaron para seguir en pie.

—Lo amaba, Sango.

—Lo sé, Kagome—acarició la cabeza de la miko y dejó qué se desahogara en su hombro.

Un amor se había culminado porque una pequeña luz de esperanza se había formado en el interior de Kagome.

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
